The present invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle.
Headlights of the foregoing type normally include a reflector with a bulb in its interior and a hood connected to a housing of the headlight which carries the reflector.
A headlight of the type under discussion has been disclosed for example in GM No. 7,606,518. A sealing element in this known headlight is a profiled sealing ring of rubber inserted in a groove of the hood. To manufacture this sealing element exact temperatures and time periods as well as rubber mixtures must be determined in a method of producing such sealing elements to ensure sufficient elasticity and resistance to aging of such sealing elements.
The disadvantage of such profiled sealing rings resides in that they should be glued into the grooves of the hoods, and special controlled gluing stations as well as time for the hardening and handling of glue materials are required.